


Knocking on Fayth's Door

by FairyNiamh



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Yuna's train of thought while standing in Shiva's area.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this Prompt list while lurking on Pintrest. Saw it and decided I will _try_ to drabble once a day.
> 
> No promises on fandoms. If you want to play too, please, feel free. 
> 
> Day 1.) Crystallize

Yuna looked down at the Fayth in the middle of the room. The woman looked beautiful. Well her back and hair were beautiful. Shiva was face down and she had never seen her summoned, but she assumed that the woman, the Fayth, was beautiful before she was crystallized , more so now that she was a Fayth.

She could only imagine how much faith the woman had to possess, to choose this path. Being a Summoner was hard enough for Yuna, the Physical and Mental strength the woman had to have was mind blowing. _Her_ chest swelled with pride, faith, and a touch of fear at her own audacity for just standing in this tomb.

She was nervous to ask the Fayth for assistance in front of her Guardians, feeling Tidus’ hand briefly touch her shoulder, gave her all the strength she needed. This woman gave up her life to be a Fayth, Yuna had no right to do anything less than her best.

This was her journey, her story, and she would give it her everything.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering, yes, I play games. Mostly PS1 and PS2 games as a lot of PS 3 games move to fast and I wind up Seizing. I tried... I failed.


End file.
